Call Me Niisan
by D Gelyn
Summary: Kadaj has a request. How will Cloud respond?


**Author: **D. Gelyn

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Characters: **KadajXCloud

**Warnings:** Yaoi and smuttiness. If either of these things disturb you, please do not read, because I don't want to hear any complaints. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Advent Children. FML.

**Summary:** Kadaj has a request. How will Cloud respond?

**AN: **I am going to hell for this one. Anyone care to join me? I'll bring cookies and punch :D This idea just wouldn't leave me alone! Every time I watch AC and hear Kadaj calling Cloud 'Nii-san' I think pervy things. Oh gosh, my mind is so corrupt.

* * *

><p>Call Me Nii-san<p>

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" Cloud asked, certain that he had not heard Kadaj correctly. The blonde wiggled his hips, which drew a groan from the man above him, who was at that moment still intimately connected with the squirming blond. Cloud attempted to wriggle out from underneath the silver haired man who lay on top of him, so that he could see the his face. This caused Kadaj to inadvertently penetrate him deeper, and the swordsman fought to hold back a moan as the other man's stiff member pressed against his insides.<p>

"Call me Nii-san," Kadaj said, repeating his request to a shocked Cloud. The Remnant was confident in his authority over the blond, and knew the swordsman would not refute his demands for long.

Cloud merely blinked up at the other man, unsure as to why Kadaj was asking him to do something so strange. He considered for a moment that the Remnant might be teasing him, but when he looked up into the startling blue-green eyes he realized that the silvery-haired man was utterly serious.

Cloud flushed. "No!" he yelled and he struggled to get away from Kadaj, clawing at the silken sheets beneath him.

"Say it."

"No."

Mildly angered by the blonde's disobedience, Kadaj thrust his hips forward, harshly impaling the swordsman. Cloud cried out and tensed in surprise at the sudden aggression from his lover. Kadaj moaned loudly as the blonde's wet muscles clenched around his swollen length.

"Say it," the sadistic Remnant panted against Cloud's exposed throat, moving his lips upwards slightly to slide his tongue beneath the flustered swordsman's ear.

"No way in hell," Cloud said. How could recognizing their distant relation arouse Kadaj? It was disturbing, and made it seem like they were taking part in some sort of repulsive incest tryst.

"Fine," Kadaj said, but there was an evil glint in his demonic eyes, and he began to plunge recklessly in and out of Cloud again. His pace was slow at the beginning, but gradually he gained speed, until the entire bed was rocking in time with the erratic thrusting of Kadaj's hips as he drove into the excruciatingly tight hole beneath him.

Cloud moaned and whimpered, clawing at the leather-clad shoulders above him. He arched upwards desperately, attempting to reach his own release by rubbing his painfully stiff cock against Kadaj's lightly muscled stomach.

Kadaj allowed this for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of Cloud's hardness grinding against his abdomen. Soon, however, Cloud was whimpering pitifully, and the speed of his upward thrusts became irregular, his tight hole loosening to accept Kadaj deeper. Gradually, the blonde's soft moans ascended into loud, drawn out cries, and his hips bucked upwards in a rhythm that did not match the steady pounding of Kadaj's member.

Annoyed by Cloud's inconsistent pace, Kadaj released his firm grip on Cloud's lean thighs and slid his hands upward to grasp a more interesting appendage.

The breathy groan that burst forth from Cloud's lips as the Remnant fisted him roughly was by far the loudest yet, and the blonde knew without a doubt that he would come in only a matter of seconds. Eager for this release, the swordsman pushed upwards into Kadaj's gloved hand, loving the feel of soothing worn leather against his aching length.

Kadaj had other ideas in mind. Oh no, he was not going to allow his big brother to finish so easily when Kadaj had yet to be thoroughly sated. The Remnant quickly circled his thumb and forefinger around the base of Cloud's cock, putting a stop to the blonde's orgasm before it began.

Cloud blinked in surprise and gazed down numbly at the nimble fingers that had prematurely ended his blissful ejaculation. "What are you doing?" He asked, his tongue heavy with arousal and disappointment.

Kadaj grinned down at the lustful blonde. His silver hair stuck out at odd angles due to Cloud's constant need to run his fingers through the shining strands during their love-making. "Come now," the Remnant said, gripping Cloud more forcefully and reveling in the pained grimace his actions caused. "You can't honestly think I'd let you have what you want while I am still so unsatisfied? I wouldn't spoil you that much."

Cloud groaned. He vaguely remembered that Kadaj had wanted him to do something, and he also remembered that he had been strongly opposed to the idea. However, through the haze of his arousal, and the agonizing throbbing between his legs, the blonde could not seem to recall what exactly the Remnant had requested. It had been something weird, something –

Seeing the uncertain expression on Cloud's face, Kadaj thrust forward into the tight heat. Why deny himself pleasure? Cloud was the only one that needed punishing. "You know what I want," the Remnant whispered, lazily licking the along the length of the blonde's collar bone.

Kadaj continued to move in and out of the swordsman's body, drawing anguished moans from his big brother. Cloud had even stooped so low as to beg, pleading with the Remnant to allow him to come. Kadaj remained silent, ignoring all of Cloud's insistent cries, and his fingers stayed exactly where they were, denying the tormented blonde the release he longed for.

Cloud was nearly hysterical in his need, tears gathering unbidden at the corners of his eyes as he implored Kadaj to end the torture. He did not understand, and he could not think with Kadaj's unbearably hot member pulsing inside him, thoroughly abusing his sensitive body. The Remnant had often added strange things to sex in order to make it more interesting- such as the night of strawberry syrup and handcuffs- but Kadaj had never deprived Cloud of pleasure. The pitiable blonde was distraught, why would the Remnant do this to him? They were longtime lovers, not to mention practically brothers!

Brothers.

Something in Cloud's mind clicked, and with all the air that was left in his lungs he screamed the words Kadaj had waited so patiently to hear. "Nii-san!"

Cloud's sudden compliance surprised Kadaj, but the needy words screamed so longingly into his ear were all that was needed to tip the balance. Kadaj groaned hoarsely at the sudden tightening in his balls. Without warning he came mid-thrust inside of the blonde, whose muscles greedily contracted around the length, determined to wring every last drop of cum out of the Remnant's cock. Kadaj attempted to bury himself inside the warm body once more, but he found that the passage had become far too tight, so he shuddered halfway within that sacred passage as he was claimed entirely by overwhelming pleasure.

Utterly spent, Kadaj's slim fingers slipped away from Cloud's dripping member, and the poor blonde was finally able to find relief. He shouted, seizing the Remnant's shoulders in a painfully tight grip as he came in a single long spurt that coated his heaving chest.

Kadaj dropped limply beside the blonde, using all the energy he had left to avoid falling on top of the similarly weak Cloud who was still riding out his orgasm.

Once the blonde had managed to catch his breath and brush away the lingering pleasant tingles that coursed through the entire length of his body, he sat up.

Cloud narrowed his luminescent blue eyes at the shivering form that lay beside him on the soiled sheets. Silver hair fanned out around Kadaj's beautiful features as he fought to gain control over his lungs once more.

Cloud merely glared. "You're one sick fuck," he muttered.

Kadaj was far to pleased with himself to notice the tone of Cloud's voice which was playful, yet promised retribution. The silver-haired Remnant laughed softly.

"Whatever you say, Nii-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. Now none of you will be able to watch AC and hear Kadaj say 'Nii-san" without remembering this.<strong>

**The best part about writing this fic was that I did so while I was supposed to be taking notes in my AP World class. This is what happens when I get bored listening to my teacher talk about Spain. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
